1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to systems and methods of programming computer chips. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems and methods that enable new computer chips to be programmed with the functions already programmed on obsolete computer chips so that the obsolete computer chips can be replaced.
2. Prior Art Description
In the field of circuit design, circuits are continually being made smaller, faster and cheaper. In such an environment, the functional life of any logic device containing such circuits is limited. It is therefore not unusual for certain logic devices to become obsolete within a year's time.
As electronic assemblies are built, logic devices are typically used in the designed circuitry. If a logic device fails, the logic device must then be replaced in order for the circuitry of the electronic assembly to again work properly. The problem is that a logic device may fail years after its manufacture. During that time, the logic devices have become obsolete and replacements are no longer commercially available.
Once a logic device becomes obsolete and is no longer manufactured, it becomes very difficult to replace that logic device. As a logic device is phased out of production, a manufacturer typically makes a final run to produce a reservoir of spare pieces. Over time, this reservoir dwindles until a particular logic device is simply no longer available. In order to produce the obsolete logic device, either, the logic device must be custom manufactured or it must be scavenged from other equipment. This makes the replacement parts very difficult and expensive to obtain. Furthermore, many electronic systems contain hundreds, if not thousands, of separate logic devices. Over time, most all of these logic devices will become obsolete. So in order to overhaul an old electronic system, replacements for a great many different logic devices must be found.
Often the problem of obsolete parts can be solved by either buying more modern equipment or updating an old electronic assembly with new circuit boards that contain new logic devices. However, in many circumstances, these options are not available. Many electronic systems, such as those used on military ships and aircraft, are custom designed. It would cost many millions of dollars to replace or update such dedicated systems. Thus, such systems must be maintained by finding replacement parts, even though those replacement parts are obsolete. It is therefore not unusual to spend hundreds of dollars replacing obsolete logic devices that originally cost only a few cents.
In the prior art, there are many systems and methods for upgrading obsolete components. This is typically done by making modular circuit boards that are designed to receive upgraded logic devices over time. Such prior art systems are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,827 to Lu, entitled Computer System With Modular Upgrade Capability. However, if a circuit board is not manufactured with such a modular design, working substitutes for the obsolete logic components must be located when the logic components fail.
A need therefore exists for a system and method to produce replacements for obsolete logic devices, wherein the replacement devices can be produced very inexpensively and in a great variety. This need is met by the present invention as described and claimed below.